Stalking
by Unknown1152
Summary: Gumball has went threw life with a smile on his face and has never felt like things would ever go bad... but then again life doesn't work in our favor like that.
1. chapter 1

**_Warning_**

**_the story your about to read is a Adventure time fanfiction with boyxboy and girlxgirl couples along with a couple of twist and turns and suspense moments every now and than but is just something that I've been wanting to publish for a while now._**

**_also the characters and show don't belong to me but if they did than Finn's father would be dead, Fern would still be alive and there would be more Cake moment's episodes, also Marcy would have her hambo!!!!_**

**_so for those that don't either like the ships or fanfic than please leave but for those that like this and wish to see more than y'all know the drill, sit back, relax and enjoy the story!_**

**_also please ignore some minor hiccups that I might make but please know that no one is perfect!_**

**_anyways enjoy!!!_**

* * *

"Bobbi sweetie! time to get up and go to school!" I had heard my aunt Lolly say from downstairs as I could teel she have must been in the kitchen. and from the sound of it, she's in a happier mood then she has been in the last few days.

without a second thought or regret, I had instantly opened my eyes and had began to feel myself smile even bigger as I was greeted with the delicious smell of french toast, bacon, apple juice and bananas. so I had quickly hopped out of bed and had began to get ready for high school.

as I was putting on my shirt I had token a moment to examine my body and and felt myself began to blush from a slight mixture of bashfulness and shame from it all.

you see... I'm tge most feminine looking boy that me, my family, and all of my friends have ever met in this, or any other lifetime! I'm 5ft even, have such ridiculously full and long woman like eyelashes, short but soft hair that stops under my ear, soft and healthy skin that holds no pimple or scare what so ever, and to top it all off my body is sorta an hourglass just nothing upper on the chest and I... well I have a **_HUGE_** waist... and... behind.

**_BUT_** aside from all of that, I don't think that I look overly girly, I just happen to look like my beautiful and slightly more mature older twin sister that's all, end of story!!!

"Bobbi bear~ are you planning to come down here and eat or am I gonna have to pack it with your lunch again~" I had heard my aunt lolly say, in a now more serious tone but had still held a hint of overly sweetness to it, singaling to me that she **_WILL_** do it again.

and I rather die a horrible and tragic death, than to have to share my speical breakfast with Jake again...

I had instantly ran down the stairs after hearing aunt lollies overly sweet sounding threat and was greated with my smiling baby brother and aunt, who were just waiting for me to join them.

they truly are the best!!

"good morning auntie Lolly, good morning too you two Neddy!" I had happily said as i had gave them both a kiss om their foreheads and had began to dig into my breakfast. "good morning too you as well Bobbi bear!" I had heard Aunt Lolly say and had heard her finally sit down and join a almost finished Neddy and myself.

"good morning BB!" Neddy had said in between bites. I had let out a giggle as I had heard Neddy began to try to copy me by finishing all of his milk in go, he's a true treasure to both me and Bonnie.

"have anything planned today after school hon?" I had heard aunt Lolly ask me as she too began to finish her breakfast as well. "nothing much really. I plan to stay a little bit longer after school and wait for Fern, Jack, and Finn to get out and then after that we plan to go into the store and get some groceries, a couple of junk food stuff for out babysitting plans tonight while you and Bonnie go to visit mom tonight." I had said all on one go, as I was trying to finish getting Neddy ready to his playdate later in the day today.

"re-really, wow thank you sweetie, thats so thoughtful of you! I swear you and your friends are all angels for doing this!" I had to hold back the sad smile that had wanted to make itself known as I had heard this, she truly is a wonderful person.

"really Bobbi! you, Finny, Jackey and Ferny plan to babysit me?!" Neddy had asked as well, as he had began to smile even bigger at the sound of all three of my friends all coming over tonight to hang out. "of course Neddy, besides we have more fun hanging out with you than hanging out with the **_"posers"."_** I had said in a funny voice as to make both aunt Lolly and Neddy laugh happily but to also hide to disgust that too had wanted to make itself known in my voice as I had thought about the **_"posers"_** I and my friends have to deal with at high school, but had decided to just let it be and continued to finish off my breakfast.

knowing that this is the only meal I'll eat for the day.

**_time skip broght to you by Jakes soon to be girlfriend~_**

"please stay safe and don't stay out too long with getting the groceries because you know Bonnie will start calling you rapidly if she doesn't see you come home~" Aunt Lolly had said as she had gave me one last hug goodbye.

"okay Auntie, stay safe and hesitate to call if you and Neddy need anything okay?" I had said as I had felt my throat close up, from the pain I was feeling inside of my heart, at the mere thought of leaving them again. "alright honey, take care!"

"Bye BB!" Neddy had shyly said as he had equally, shyly waved at me as I had began to walk further away from our house. "bye Neddy, bye auntie!"

and with that I had instantly ran all the way to the hellhole that I'm forced to call high school, now don't get me wrong, I absolutely love school in general from the books all the way to the assignments given to us day in and day out, but what I wish I didn't have to deal with was the cliques, posers and **_them_**.

once I had made it to the front of the school my first and immediate thing to do was to scout out my surroundings and I was begining to like what I was seeing. so far the only people I was was the goths, band group, artists, cliques, posers, theater and to my absolute joy was the nerds all either waiting for the school to open its doors or was just waiting for their remaining friends.

but in the herd of people and qroups, I didn't see anyone from **_THEIR_** group at all. as I continued to make my way to the schools front door and was in an even better mood when I had saw that the doors were open so I had just let myself in and had began to make my way to my locker but was stopped when I had felt a pair of slim but strong arms wrap themselves around me.

"Heya gummy!" I had heard a all too familiar voice say as I only knew one person that had a voice like that.

"Morning Finn." I had happily said as I had turned arount to face my blonde haired bestie, who in turn had smiled even bigger whe my eyes had met his.

Finn and I have been best friends since the day we were 2 years old and have been since then, I still find it hard to believe that Finn doesn't have anymore friends besides me, I mean come on he's an angel!!! Finn was actually two inches taller than me, to which had made him 5'2, not only that but he had lemon blonde locks that had framed his baby face perfrectly, his said baby face had made him actually look a lot younger than he had portrayed to everyone, a slightly deep but still feminine sounding voice, and to top it all off he had these sky blue eyes that are just to die for!

overall he is a true beauty that you only find in fairytales.

"yo Bob, we still on for babysitting little Neddy tonight?" Finn had asked as he began to walk beside me to my locker.

"yup! Aunt Lolly and Bonnie are going to go visit mom today and knowing them, they'll stay there for a while with her."

I had felt myself smile even bigger as I saw Finn's face light up at hearing that and had let out a chuckle as I saw him began to talk about what he and his brothers had done over the weekend.

"hey Finn!" both Finn and I had instantly tunred our head and had smiled as we had saw Jake and Mono walk straight towards us, I had felt my entire face heat up a bit as I had stared at our handsome looking male friends.

Jake was actually in between both me and Finn in height which had made him 5'1, he had a mixture of yellow and orange hair that was short and wild that had made it look lile that he didn't brush it, his skin was prefectly tanned, was literally covered in freckles across his cheeks and nose and while his voice had more of a deep tone to it, he had acted a bit childish and easy going... especially when he's around Finn and Neddy.

now Mono... well... where am I suppose to begin with Mono!?!?!?

Mono is the actual image of perfection, from his midnight black hair to his prefectly strong feet, he stood 6ft even, had gray misty colored eyes, a muscular deep voice that had also held a deep base to it and to top it all off had a muscular 6"2 body that was just to die for that had fit prefectly with his voice and eyes!!!!

over all he's handsome!!

"ya know Bobbi, if ya keep staring at me like that I'll have to tell Finny over there that his bea is cheating on him with his eyes~" Mono had teased as he had gave me a brotherly hug, to which I happily gave back.

see, me and Mono are more brothers than friends, just like me and Finn, we had met when we were younger but due to his abusive asshole of a father and uncle, finally being sent to prison for life after finally being caught abusing Mono, he had ended up getting adopted by my mom and has too been taken care of and loved by our aunt Lolly as well when mom was sent to the hospital, he just works at the night so that he can help with the bills just like both me and Bonnie.

"oh Mono, you know that I don't mind sharing Gummy~" Finn had said as he had wiggled his eyes at the both of us which had caused us to all break out into a fit of laughter which had went of for wjat felt like forever until he had heard the voice of our final family member.

"glad to see that y'all are **_ACTUALLY_** on time with getting here early~" our faces had lit up when we had saw our one and only Fern walking up to us with a small but sweet smile on his face and in all truth it had made me smile even bigger again as I saw him finally reach us.

"Bro!! glad you finally made it!!" Finn had said as he hugged his Brother, who in turn had hugged him back but had forgot his own strength and had kinda started ro crush his brother.

"oops, sorry Finn!!" Fern had said as he had finally let go of the now laughing Finn.

"it's all good bro, nothing broken and nothing bruised!" Fern had let out a sigh of relief and had began to talk to Mono, while Finn was engaging a bit of a playful arguement as we had all began our continuation with walking to our respective lockers.

that was... until we had heard someone say the words that I truly wish they didn't.

"hey look, its empire!!!"

Aw fuck it all right into the fuckin Nightosphere!!!!

* * *

**_please RR and I'll see you all in the next chapter!_**


	2. chapter 2

**_just to let you know in this chapter and the rest I will be going by the bubblegum siblings, Flame Princess and Flame Prince's real names for this story, although I don't know Flame Prince's name so just roll with it._**

**_also Lady Rainicorn will be known as Lady Rainicorn just as monochrome name will be his name._**

**_again like the last chapter please enjoy_**

* * *

there was only one word to describe the emotion that I was feeling at that moment when I had heard about **_THEM_** coming.

Fear

Fear was the overwhealming feeling that was over runinning into my body as I had just stood in the place I have been for what had felt like eternity but was really only like 3 minutes or less.

the reason why to my fear for them is that these guys tend to physically deal with people instead if talking or screaming out their problems or seeking help from an adult, they also tend to use the people around them to get whatever they want either at that exact moment or later on with in time, from getting people to do their homework for them, people giving them their free rides to and from the town and having people at their call to have someone beat up if someone dared defy them.

overall these guys are violent bullies that actually get away with it.

the reason their victims don't tell their parents or an adult is that they just sweet or smooth talk their way out of trouble whenever confronted by one, they also have the tendency to work the whole ordeal in their favor making them look like the victim and their said victims look like the bully, which gets the victim into a load of trouble for lying and **_"bullying"._**

but the worst part is what happens to them after the empire members or their immediate backup does to the victim-

and... and I don't want to talk about what happens after that...

but besides all of that, their just awful people that I and my friends tend to **_WANT_** them to stay away from.

I had to watch them just to make sure who was exactly there and to my joy, it was only Cake, Fiona, Lsp, and finally the Flame twins Phoebe and Felix flame. I had felt true joy as I had noticed that **_HE_** wasn't with them right now and I hoped that I could get outta here before **_HE_** shows up.

I had thought about running towards my locker to grab my required stuff, but had instantly stopped the idea as I had saw the Empire walking and talking straight towards their lockers... that are sadly across from mine and my friends lockers.

aw nuts.

" ey Bubba...hey Bubba? **_HEY BUBBA_**!?" I had insatntly snapped out of my train of thoughts as I had instantly turned around and had saw all Finn, Fern, Jake and Mono all looking at me with eyes filled with conceren and confusion as they were all now circled around me as if to shelter me.

"ye-yeah Finn?" I had said shakingly as I had began to try and compose myself from the fear I was feeling at that moment.

"He and his sister ain't here yet, so lets just grab our books and get the heck outta here okay?" I could only nod as my voice as beginning to get caught in my throat, along with my air and my sobs of fear of seeing him or his sister.

what is that was settled the four of us had all quickly made it to our locker and I began to put in the code to our lockers and grab our books, overall we had just wanted to grab them and go, before the **_"LEADERS"_** could come because the last thing we needed was for those two to show up and cause trouble.

in reality we just didn't want Mono or Finn to get hurt or detention again.

but of course just as bad as all closed our lockers and have began to run straight to work required class we were stopped by a cocky yet deep and feminine voice that held amusment and arrogance all at once.

"well, well, well. didn't think I'd see you here today Finny?"

when we had all turned around, I had felt the hairs on the back of my head stand up when I had saw that the leaders of the empire were now standing in front of me and Finn and had also saw Finn begin to shake with anger when he had saw them too.

"what the heck to you want Marceline?" Finn had asked in a quiet but calm tone as he continued to stare at the female Abadeer twin, as she continued to try and poke the bear within my bestie, but I honestly didn't hear a damn thing she had said to him.

nope instead... all I could and had done was stare straight at the taller, muscular stronger and scarier male Abadeer twin himself... Marshel lee Abadeer.

both Abadeer siblings are the definition of the monsters... but not in an ugly way oh no, the Abadeer siblings were truly blessed in that department for sure.

Marceline was a 5'11 midnight haired beauty with pale but smooth as sin skin that was truly to die from, for those that wanted it, she had also had ruby like eyes that people have told her that makes her look more unique and mysterious at once... if that's even possible that is and had also rocked herself with a hourglass shape body that wasn't too big or small to anyones liking.

in short she was beautiful in a mysterious and Gothic way.

I can't really say the same about her brother being mysterious were Gothic but he was indeed handsome, his features were just like his twin sisters but only he had more of a well-tuned out muscular body and his height had rivaled with Mono's at 6ft, but he too is handsome as well.

"leave him alone now this instant Ms. Abadeer!!!" a voice that me and my friends had knew all too well and had instantly felt joy of hearing as we knew who it was and who was right behind her and coming.

**_"RAIN!!!!"_** Jake and I had screamed out in pure joy as she had made her way towards us and had gently but firmly pushed Marceline away from Finn who by now had a look of pure relief and happiness to see our groupes big sister now here and wasn't going to let Marceline do anything else.

Marceline who by now had a look of shock but now anger as she had began to walk straight towards our beautiful friend has began to talk in a deadly tone at her.

"oh yeah and who else has an objection Rainicorn." Marceline had sneered out as she began to get into a fight and stamps to which Rain had began to get them on herself only to be stopped by the all-powerful and all gods like voice that I the gift of growing up with I was proud to call my sister no matter what.

" I also agree with her and I suggest you do what she says before I personally put you in the ground where scum like you belong Abadeer."

**_"BONNIE"_** Finn had said as he began to smile and ran over to her, in which she had happily open her arms and gave him a big hug when she had collided with her in which sea has began to gently but firmly pick him up and spin them around for a couple of minutes before placing them back down and confidently but deadly walking towards the rest of us- well straight towards me.

"hey Bubba, did these brutes hurt you and they rest of our boys either?" Bonnie had asked as she began to give me a bone crushing but loving hug as she was now began playing her version of 21 Questions, all the while had also in between questions had asked the boys if they were all right as well to which that all snickered by 8 and nodded, or says a quiet yes in between the questions, as they had began to take picture's of both me and my protective big sister.

jerk faces...

"well hello Princess Bubblegum and good morning to you as well Prince Gumball, its absolutely nice to see you to grace us with your presence." Marceline had said but had found her body a shake as she had tried her best to not show that she was dead afraid of my big sister and honestly I couldn't blame her for trying to hide it.

Bonnabel was not and I repeat not a girl to mess with that all especially when it came to her boys, her bestie Rainicorn, our aunt Lolly, our mom and brother and most importantly but yet **_(to me that is)_** surprisingly me. since day one she has never hid her dislikes or likes of anyone and it always been straightforward with how she felt, on the way she felt about Finn and Jake's childish antics from here to now as teenagers, to the dislike she has towards the Empire, and they're awful deeds to the other students and people around them.

it also didn't help the empires favor that like them she wasn't as explosive as them and use her fist, but she would use her words and facts to diffuse a situation if necessary. but otherwise if she had wanted to she could put the entire Empire group into the ground without even breaking a sweat or even putting much effort in it.

bottom-line everyone knew that Bonnabel was not a person to mess with especially in her irritated state right now.

but our immediate thoughts or plan of action had stopped when Bonnabel had spoke to Marceline again but this time her voice was laced with so much hatred and disgust as she had quietly but deadly talk to her.

"now I will not say this again Marceline get the heck away from my brother, my boys, and **_MY_** bestie and head to your damn class for the morning. the last thing I want is for you and your little group to give me another damn headache for the day or taint my babies with your and your brother's impurity ways, also do me a favor Marshall and stop staring at my little brother the last thing I want you to do is undress him with your eyes especially around me!!"

and just like that, Marceline's face all red from either embarrassment or anger, eyes looking down at the ground with an unknown emotion filling them to the brim and had instead of going to her locker to grab her stuff, had stompped all the way to homeroom with her brother and the rest of the Empire in toe with her. and thank Glob she did, because the next thing Bonnie did was scream out in anger for a good four minutes I have finally stopped once she had look like she need to breathe.

"you okay now Bonnie" I had calmly and quietly acts as I had made my way towards my shaking sister who had stop shaking and had hugged me tightly again but this time it was more of a attempt to calm herself down. once she had finally stopped shaking and I'm fully regained her breath should only nodded and held me for a good couple of more minutes until Jake had screamed at the top of his lungs as he looked at his wristwatch which had got us all out of our daze and immediately into action.

**_"OH GLOB GUYS, THE BELLS ABOUT TO RING!!! WE NEED TO GET TO HOMEROOM NOW!!!!!"_** and just like that we had all quickly grabbed onto another and how to instantly ran the same direction that Marceline and her group walk to.

_''this is gonna be a long day, I can already feel it'_ I had thought as I had just let both Finn ans my big sister carry me to our homeroom.

* * *

**_I think I did good, with remaking this chapter_**


	3. chapter 3

"finally we made it honestly I was afraid that we weren't going to make it at all and then we would have had to deal with the teacher lecture us." Rainicorn had said happily as she had instantly sat down at her desk and pulling out her books and pencils, all the while was talking about anything and everything under the sun to the rest of us as we had began to do the same action and sat down at our respective seats and was just silently happy that we had made it here before the homeroom teacher did.

"I know what you mean Lady, I mean any later to the room and that teacher would've had our heads on a silver platter and won't shut up for at least 8 hours or more." Jake had said yawning as he had began to lay head down for a quick nap like he had normally done but was instantly stopped when Fern had gently but still firmly hit Jake's head with his thick ruler that he carries with him, to which had caused Jake to instantly setup straight and had rubbed the stop that hurt, all the while had playfully glared at Fern, who in turn had return the playful gesture by smugly sticking his tongue out and had began to place his book in order on his desk as he began to join in on the conversation.

"buuuuuut of course we all know for a fact that both of the royal bubblegum siblings would have got off scot-free due to their perfect attendance and dazzling Beauty, while the rest of us would be immediately given detention or in Jake's case suspension for being late and sleeping in class again~."

this has caused both me and Bonnie to join in tongue sticking and had done it to Fern, who had again kindly gave back the playful gesture that had caused all of us to began a fit of laughter until we had heard the homeroom door open and had saw our homeroom teacher come in and had began to talk about our latest lesson in homeroom.

"alright class settle down and head to your seats, we have a lot of work to do so lets be quiet and get started. and no sleeping in the class today Jake or I'll have you expelled for sure this time."

"aw come on!!"

with a couple of quiet giggles from us and some of our normal classmates, we had all began to pay attention to the **_"wonderful"_** homeroom teacher as he spoke, it was actually hard for me too because I could feel a pair of eyes on me but didn't look for them as I **_KNEW_** who they belonged too.

I did however notice Finn writing down poems instead of what the teacher was saying and had just smiled and began to try and listen to what the teacher had to say so that he could just copy off it later at home.

all the while trying to ignore the eyes on me.

**_Time skip_**

**_Lunch time_**

"My Glob that class had felt like it would go on **_FOREVER_**!!!!" Finn had said as he began to sit down and pull out his lunch.

I had let out a laugh as I had continued to hear Finn complain about our latest math class lesson that indeed had felt like it had went on longer than expected but the last thing I had wanted to do was encorage Finns ranting.

"look on the bright side Finn, only one more class and then we'll be free from school for the day!" I had said as Finn had finally gave me a sigh of defeat but a happy smile as he had finally got that last part in his mind, and I had began to eat our lunch.

that was until we had saw the empire walk into the now quiet cafeteria and had made it to **_"their"_** table.

"a damnit all to the fuckin Abyss! gumball come on!!" Finn had quickly whispared as he had instantly but gently grabbed my arm and had instantly began to quietly but quickly run out of the cafeteria and into the school yard.

"phew! that was really a close one, not sure what would've happened if they had spotted us alone like that huh?! Finn had said as he had finally sat down next to me, as he had began to catch his breath from all of the running we had just did.

I could only nod as I had began to slightly shake from the thought of what they might of done if they **_HAD_** saw us at that moment. it was a great choice that both me and Finn had decided to sit in the waaaay back of the cafeteria and near the exit outside, other wise they would've seen us and instantly come over to to bother us like they had did earlier.

wait... oh yeah!!!

"I just remembered, what did Marceline what from you today Finn?" I had asked as I had passed Finn back his lunch. this had caused Finn to tense up a bit before he had began to talk but this time in more of a soft but bothered tone.

"she... she had said that Lsp was having a party tomorrow and apparently since Felix didn't have a date, she had... she had ordered me... ordered me to go as his date to the party."

I had felt my blood go from ice cold to a huge blazzard of Lava when I had heard that. who the fuck did she think she was to try and make Finn go to a damn party and make him go as that hotheads date no less! I won't let that psycho get away with this!!!! remembering that my best friend was right beside me, I had instantly regained my breathing and started to silently control my heartbeat as I had began to talk to Finn again.

"plan to go?" I had cautiously asked in fear of his answer if his answer was a yes.

"hell to the seven heaven no! why the hell would I want to go to a dumbass party when I plan to hang with you and Neddy all day tomorrow after school, at the mall so we can buy Bonnie the last birthday presant we haven't gotten left and besides, parties aren't my choice of scenery?!"

I had felt my heart burst with joy and my blood finally return to the normal body tempature when I had heard that, back in the day in middle school, Finn would've done whatever Marceline and his sister asked him but now that he is older and trying to acheive his goal, he just tires to stay away from both of them equally.

and that alone has made me so proud of him!!!

"that's great to hear from you Finn, for a secondthere I thought that you would've done it like you did back then for her." I had said as I had surprisingly finished all of my lunch to which of my knowledge I didn't even know I had even ate to begin with.

"don't worry Gummy, back then I had thought that she was my friend and would've done it but now that I'm older and have gotten a working brain, I know that I was more of her servant than a friend so yeah I refuse to do what she want's me to do for her now, the same goes for Fionna too."

I had began to blush and giggle a bit as I had started to rememeber that part of Finn's past, how he had thought of Marceline as a friend and would bend backwards for her, gave her whatever she wanted, hell he only ever went to parties because she had invited him, slowly he was becoming a bit of a hand full until he had finally broke away from Marceline and the rest of them.

including his own sister

I feel a little bit more pround than I'm suppose too because now he is just like me and the rest of our friends now that we are older and trying to get threw high school alive and unharmed.

not only has Finn become smarter and great in every sport he tries, but he really isn't one for parties or breaking the rules like everyone around us had thought he would be when we all grew up, he had much rather spend his time hanging out with his "bro's" and mom, studying his butt off, his position as the captain of the soccor team and position as co captain of the track team, and just goofing off on his free time than to get drunk, laid, going on dates, breaking the law, or doing something stupid like that or much worst.

"I'm proud of you Finn" I had softly said as I had began to sit up and had instantly jumped when I had felt Finn's hand connect with mine and had began to smile at me as we had began to walk inside.

"I know and thank you for being proud of me Gummy."

and with that, we had both walked inside and had walked straight towards our class room.

and again, I had feel the all to familiar pair of eye's on me again as we had began to walk closer to our next class.

**_Time skip_**

"now you boys behave yourselves while me, Rainicorn and Bonnie are all gone ya hear me?! Aunt Lolly had said as she began to grab her coat and head out the door.

"yes Aunt Lolly!" we had all said as we were being told the house rules.

"and Fern dear, please refrain from trying to kidnap the neighbors dog again in your sugar rush state okay?" she had said, to which had caused the rest of us to fall straight into laughter as we had all saw Fern's face heat up and his hair become disheveled.

"augh, it was **_ONE_** time and I had vowed to **_NEVER_** eat that much sugar after that night! but yes of course aunt Lolly." Fern had said as we all began to laugh a bit at the memory of that night when Fern had almost successfully kidnapped our neighbors dog.

"oh I'm just pulling your legs sweetie, now remember be good and stay safe, good night boys!"

"goodnight aunt Lolly, goodnight Rainicorn, night master Bonnie!!"

"oh you boys are sooooo lucky we're in a hurry to get to mom, but good night my little nuggets!" Bonnie had yelled out to us as she, aunt Lolly and Rainicorn had all drove off into the hospital's direction and leaving us boys to our night of fun.

"alright y'all, let the fun commence!!!!!"

**_"YEAH!!!!!"_**


End file.
